


You Think They'll Have That on the Tour?

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>damalur asked: Could I persuade you into Parks & Rec/Jurassic Park, any characters, “woman inherits the Earth” if I offered a bribe? :D?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think They'll Have That on the Tour?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damalur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damalur/gifts).



Leslie’s sure the cameras stopped rolling ages ago, but she still puts on a brave face as she scrambles down from the tree and lands on her twisted ankle. Ann and April are somewhere in the nearby foliage, she’s sure of it; Donna’s solid body is a reassuring presence at her back.

As for Ben and Andy and Tom, she can only hope Ron’s looking after them. She can’t remember when she last saw the other car before the T-Rex kicked the crap out of theirs, and she’s lost her phone, and, just. Heck and darn it. She rubs her right thumb over her wedding ring and then snatches her hand away.

“April? Ann?”

“Leslie, over here!”

There’s a rustle of leaves and then two shapes in the darkness and Leslie reaches out to hug them.

“If you don’t mind can we save the hugs for later? I’d like to get out of here alive,” Donna says, and because she has the gun Leslie settles for a brief squeeze before letting Ann go (April ducked) and turning to squint at Donna in the dark.

“Where are we going?”

“Since the dinos can’t survive without the food additives from the Sweetums factory, I say we go up there and shut the mother down.”

“Sounds good to me,” says April, sounding remarkably unconcerned about the fact that her husband is out there somewhere with a T-Rex running around.

They hurry as fast as they can up the hill towards the road, through what was downtown Pawnee before the deciding vote by Jamm saw it turned into a prehistoric playground. Leslie wonders if he’s out there somewhere, and then decides she doesn’t care because really, if the T-Rex eats him it means it’s less likely to eat anyone she actually likes.

Once they get to the road they find the other car. It’s empty – of people, anyway. One of the compys jumps out of the front seat and hisses at them before fleeing.

“Jesus,” Donna says. “Maybe it’s not just the T-Rex fences that are down.”

“I’m driving,” April announces, and although Leslie thinks it’s a bad idea she has to admit that April does get them to the Sweetums factory a lot faster than anyone else would have.

The power clearly didn’t go out at the factory, or else they have good backup generators, because every window blazes with light. As they get out of the car Leslie can hear someone screaming, a monotonous repetitive sound that goes on and on without end.

April’s already starting towards the open front door of the factory. Leslie grabs her arm and holds her back. “Wait.”

“What?”

Leslie points. Clearly silhouetted against the light in one of the lower windows is the head of a raptor, part-open mouth showing the wickedly sharp teeth.

“Okay, girls, let’s get dangerous,” Donna says, passing out weapons from the back of the car. Leslie spares one glance back into the darkness where Ben isn’t and then takes the tranq gun from Donna and checks the load.

Like it or not, this is still one of her parks, and she has to defend it.


End file.
